1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a pulling device means to prevent a damage when the cable end connector is departed from a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Micro coaxial cable end connector assembly is commonly used to transmit high speed signals and the profile is smaller than a typical cable end connector assembly. To facilitate removing the cable end connector assembly from connection with the complementary connector, pull mechanisms have been used. Such pull mechanisms generally permit applying a withdrawing force to the cable end connector assembly without pulling a cable of the cable end connector assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,361 (the 361 patent) discloses one type of full mechanism. In conjunction with FIG. 3 of the '361 patent, a cable end connector assembly 1 has a pull tab 50 partially inserted in a connector body 9 of the assembly 1 between two rows of contacts 7 of the assembly 1 for user pinching and pulling when the assembly 1 is to be disengaged from a complementary connector. However, to comply with miniaturization trends in the electronic filed, the cable end connector assembly is required to be manufactured much smaller than before. Due to the pulling tab is over-molded with a rear end of the insulative housing. Therefore, the process of assemblies are too complex to mate the requirements of small profile.
Hence, a micro coaxial cable end connector assembly with an improved pulling device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.